Omega Buu
Omega Buu was created when Majuub wished on the Dragon Balls before they were restored to normal. The result was negative energy pouring into Majuub's body, and seperating Uub and Buu. Once Buu was out, he wasn't Fat Buu. He was Kid Buu, but his power was bigger then ever before. Attributes Omega Buu is able to move faster than any of the Z Fighters, and easily bested Pan in a few seconds. He also is able to absorb small energy blasts now. This was shown when Trunks assaulted Omega Buu. He is no longer able to regenerate, but still is able to absorb. He knows a new move; Death Spin Wave. First his spirals into his opponents stomach, knocking them down to the ground. Then still spinning he fires thousands of blasts towards his opponent. He used this against Trunks and Uub. He also has gained the abillity to speak and reason; something Kid Buu didn't have. Dragon Ball AT appearance Omega Buu is from Dragon Ball AT and is that world's version of Buu. Instead of getting fat from the Supreme Kais he gained more power and became Omega Buu Overview Even though he came out more like Super Buu, he still enjoys candy and he also enjoys harming others. He is much smarter then either Kid Buu or the regular Majin Buu. After Kid Buu absorbed Grand Supreme Kai, he still did not like Bibidi, or Babidi after he was revived. His Majin symbol on his belt disappeared do to him being father away from Bibidi, and his wrist bands became green with a orangre trim do to him wanting a different design to prove that he doesn't like Bibidi, or Babidi. Uub vs Omega Buu, Rampage Uub felt enormous pain. His body literally ripped itself in half, or atleast it felt like it. He gazed before him, panting. He saw an small Buu. Goku told him stories of this form. It was Kid Buu, the one that destroyed the Earth. Uub's expression hardened. He was ready to fight. Kid Buu laughed. "It appears I'm finally back." he said confidently. Uub raised a brow. Goku said Kid Buu couldn't talk. "It's been a while; Earth!" Buu yelled to the world. Uub couldn't wait longer. "TAKE THIS YOU! KAMEHAMEHA!" Uub shouted as he charged an Kamehameha and fired it. Buu just smiled, and took the attack head on. The Kamehameha stopped right there, and was blasting across Buu's chest. But it didn't do a thing. Uub stopped firing. "Failure." Buu said smugly, grinning widely. Uub rushed towards Buu, ready to strike. He flung his fist through the air, but Buu just side stepped, and grabbed Uub's arm mid-strike. "And also, game over." Buu said. Uub charged a small energy blast in his hand and launched it towards Buu. But... it just stopped right when it hit is face and evaporated! "What?! Thats... not possible!" Uub shouted in panic. "It is for me, my old partner. And, by the way, I'm not the regular old Kid Buu anymore." Buu said, charging an small glowing green sphere in his hand. "Call me Omega Buu, please." Buu blasted Uub, making him fly to the ground. Buu smirked as Uub made impact with the ground, making an huge crater and a dust cloud on the ground. But an Kamehameha cleared the way, headed straight for Buu. Buu frowned, and merely swiped the Kamehameha away. Uub came flying out of the dust cloud and jabbed for Buu, but Buu merely backed away. "This is over, Uub." Buu said with an determined expression. He began spinning rapidly.... and flew right towards Uub and hit his stomach. Uub was stunned. Then, still spinning, Buu flew away, and fired many small pink energy blasts at Uub. Uub was able to deflect a few, but in the end he was pushed to the ground, and an huge explosion filled the air. Buu stopped spinning. "I win." Buu said. But right before he would begin charging the final blast, Buu heard an shout... from an young girl. "STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!!!!" Pan shouted. Buu grinned, and quickly moved out of the way as an Masenko went right where Omega Buu was before. Then, Buu hastily moved behind Pan, and fired an huge energy beam point blank to her back. The energy beam went right through her back and out her stomach. It had pierced her. She fell down, bested in only a few seconds. "That was too easy." Buu said, laughing as he began destroying the city, savoring the look of terror on the citizen's faces. A One Sided Battle, Newest SSJ3 Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon